Happy Friendsgiving
by LoveLinny
Summary: Caroline and Stefan have a much needed conversation when Friendsgiving doesn't go as planned.


Friendsgiving had not gone as Caroline Forbes had planned. Elena had spilled the beans about being a vampire to Liam, Damon confessed that Bonnie had been with him and is stuck with a serial killer, and Liv and Tyler had bickered the whole time.

That been over an hour ago, and now the blonde was sitting alone in her dorm room staring at her phone. She was looking at one contact in particular, Stefan. If it had been five months ago she would called him the second her dinner had gone downhill. Now, she was debating on calling him. After everything that has happened between them the past few days he probably didn't even want to talk to her, but she needed to hear his voice.

"Hey." he answered after a few rings.

"Stefan." she sighed in relief that he actually answered.

"How was Friendsgiving?"

She let out a small laugh. "Horrible. I'm sorry I didn't invite you."

He could hear the sadness in her voice and it was too much for him. "How about I come over. We could talk. We could-"

Just then Elena walked through the door. "Uh, Elena just back so I'll be fine."

"Well, maybe you could stop by."

"No, I'm sorry I have to go." she hung up before he could say anything more.

"Was that Stefan?" Elena asked sitting on her bed.

Caroline nodded.

"You should forgive him you know. He's been through a lot and he doesn't deserve it."

Caroline looked up at her shocked. "Seriously, Elena? You are the last person that should be saying that to me. You know what, forget it." Caroline walked to the door, "don't wait up." she shot back at Elena before leaving the room.

After what seemed like hours of driving Caroline found herself standing on his doorstep. She closed her eyes as she knocked and held her breath until the door opened.

"Caroline, I thought you weren't coming?"

She shrugged, "I was just driving and I ended up here."

"Come in." he led her to the living room where they took a seat in front of the fire.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked

She shook her head.

"Are you okay?"

Again, she shook her head. "I feel so alone, Stefan. Bonnie's gone, Elena has changed so much, and you and I…" she looked down at her hands trying so hard not to let tears fall.

"I'm so sorry, Caroline. Trust me when I say I'd take it all back if I could. I shouldn't have left or at least I shouldn't have ignored you. I've thought about all the voicemails you left, and I just wish I could go back and listen to them."

"I understand why you left. I get it. You lost your brother. You felt the way I do now, alone." She paused before looking up at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"You talked to Alaric. You talked to Elena. Why not to me?"

"I was afraid and I knew you'd be the one person that could bring me back. I didn't want to face everything, so I ignored it." Silence filled the room. "Do you still hate me, because I don't blame you."

"I could never hate you." she admitted.

He couldn't help smiling. "Since it is Thanksgiving, I want to tell you what I'm thankful for." he paused to take a breath. "You. I'm thankful for you."

Caroline looked up at him. "Why?"

"Because you've always been there for me. When I was going through my Elena drama you were there. When I lost my memories, it was you that I knew to trust. Everything with the travelers, it was you by my side. And when I lost Damon I should have known you'd be there for me." he reached over and took her hand. "I should have known how you felt."

"It's okay that you didn't feel it, Stefan."

"No, stop saying that. I didn't know how to feel. I've okay really loved two women in my life."

"Katherine and Elena."

Stefan nodded. "And you see how well those turned out. I guess I was afraid to have feelings again, so I didn't think about them. I've been thinking about it, and I see it now. At prome you told me that I will move on without realizing it. Now, I know how I missed it." He leaned in and placed his lips to her cheek.

The biggest smile he had even seen crossed her face. "I should get going. I kind of snapped at Elena before I left."

"I'll walk you to your car."

He opened her door, but before she got in she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm thankful for you too. Because without you I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be the person I am."

"Drive safe. Let me know when you get to your room." he said when she got in her car.

"Happy Friendsgiving."


End file.
